Spellbound!
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Shalimar is put under a love spell which causes a lot of trouble. ES based.
1. Default Chapter

Spellbound!

By: E/S forever

Disclaimer: Not mine (unfortunately.)

Pairing: E/S eventually

AN: This sets in the second season, or in an alternative universe, because Adam and Emma are alive (as they should be.) Emma is alive because pretty much all my stories involve E/S, and Adam is alive because I think he is the only one who can cure Shal.

-

It had all started when they were on a mission. Shalimar and Emma had left to pick up a New Mutant who had some sort of possession power, but they couldn't find any exact data on how his power worked or what it did.

They were supposed to meet the guy in an alley, and Adam had told them to be careful and guarded because it could be a trap.

When they got there the alley was empty. They waited for a while and then prepared themselves to leave.

That is when the guy had showed up. He must have been hiding, because he came out of nowhere and pushed Emma so she fell. Before Shalimar could react he connected to her, and a beam of red light was pointed directly at her forehead.

Emma knocked the guy over with a psionic beam, and he fled the scene.

Emma stood up and went over to Shalimar, taking a hold around her shoulders to support her.

"Shal, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's get you home."

Shal looked at Emma and got completely lost in her eyes.

God, Emma was really beautiful.

"Come on Shal; let's get you home so Adam can take a look at you."

-

"Adam….Adam, something happened to Shal."

"What is it, what happened?" Adam said with fear in his voice and a worried look.

"The guy we met sent some kind of light into Shal's head. I couldn't stop it in time. You have to make sure she is alright."

"Okay, has she shown some kind of symptoms or change in behaviour?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, I'll run a scan to check her vitals for any changes."

"I'm fine guys, really."

"We'll see about that when I have run a scan. Emma can you go and inform Jesse about what happened so he can search for more data on this guy?"

"Sure." She turned and started walking when Shalimar quickly grab her arm.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me?"

Emma turned, surprised by Shalimar's fear filled voice.

"I'm just going to tell Jesse about what happened, and then I'll be back."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Why?"

"I just wanna be near you."

"Sure," Emma started laughing. "I'll be back soon Shal."

-

AN2: Okay, so this is chapter one. Tell me what u think. In case it's still unclear to someone the guy made Shalimar fall in love with the first person she saw. Even though it might not sound so bad, it is, because the only person she cares about then is Emma, and therefore she will risk everything for her…get the picture! Tell me what u think about the story and my future ideas…If u think it sucks I'll end it right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still not my property

Pairing: still E/S

AN: This is chapter two. Tell me what u think about it…If u think it sucks I might try to rewrite it…might.

-

"Adam, how is she doing? Did you find something?"

"No, everything seems normal. Everything except from the fact that she is even more stubborn then before. I was trying to make her relax, but it wouldn't work. After you left she barely allowed me to touch her, so I had to calm her down. She should wake every minute."

"Emma?"

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Emma walked over to Shalimar and took her hand.

"I was feeling tired, but now that you are here I feel great."

"Good." Emma noticed that Shalimar didn't take her eyes of her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be a little lost…"

Shalimar quickly looked away from her and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about; it's you who are the patient." She couldn't help but smile at Shal's obvious protectiveness of her even now.

"Emma, I thing you should get Shal to her room so she can rest."

"Oh, right. I'll do it right away…Come on, Shal." She lightly tugged at Shalimar hand, and Shalimar quickly stood up and followed Emma, desperately wanting to keep Emma's hand in her own.

-

When they got outside Shalimar's room, Shal stopped.

"Shal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could use your bed. Mine is above the ground, but right now I'd rather stay on the ground, if you know what I mean…"

"Sure."

-

When they got inside Emma's room, Emma started preparing the bed, while Shalimar took of parts of her clothes. When she went to lie down in the bed, she noticed that Emma was slightly looking at her body. She smiled to herself before lying down, and letting Emma tug the covers around her.

"Stay," Shal said when Emma turned to leave.

"What?"

"I don't wanna be alone, come and rest with me…"

"Uh…Okay."

Emma took of some of her own clothes and lay down next to Shalimar. She didn't see Shal's lustful gaze when she memorized Emma's body. Neither did she notice Shal's discrete inhaling of Emma's scent, when she lay close to her with her arm wrapped around Emma's stomach and her face boldly close to Emma's neck….

-

End of chapter 2

AN2: thanks to WelshChicky for encouraging me to continue writing the story….Reviews and ideas is more than welcome…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing E/S

Chapter 3, folks.

-

Shalimar lay in the bed and couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Emma. Sweet, perfect Emma. She had to find a way she could show Emma how she felt, but most importantly, she had to find out if Emma liked her, because if she didn't, then she would have to come up with a serious strategy. At least the way Emma had looked at her was a positive thing. She could definitely exploit that. In fact, that gave her a great idea…

She carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake Emma, and went dressed silently. Before she left the room she had to stop and look at Emma. She couldn't believe how peaceful and happy she looked, but that just made her more confident about her plan. She hardly managed to pull away from the sight of Emma lying in the bed. God, how wonderful it would be if she could just go over to her and touch those lips… She was actually taking a step towards Emma before she managed to regain control of herself and leave the room.

-

"Hey, Shal. I thought you were resting."

"Oh, hi Brennan. I just have a thing I need to do."

"Really. Well, what is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright"

"Well, I'm great, so if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of."

"Hm, weird." Brennan sighted, "I'm never going to understand her."

-

Emma woke to an empty bed.

"Shal?" She sat up and looked around. She stood up and quickly got dressed.

When she entered the main room, she saw Brennan and Jesse discussing something on the computer and went over to them.

"Hey, guys. Do you know where Shal is?"

"She should be around somewhere! Mentioned something about a thing she had to do."

"Okay, I'll just go see Adam in the lab."

-

Hey Adam, has Shal been here?"

"No, I thought she was resting?"

"Yeah well, apparently she didn't need to-"

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Shalimar walked in looking, at least from Emma's point of view, stunning."

"We were talking about you and how you should have rested," Adam said with a serious tone.

Oh…I wasn't tired, so I figured I should do something useful instead."

"And what is the useful thing you did?"

"It was something personal, Adam."

She looked at Emma with a smile. "And you, my lady, have to help me with something."

"What?"

"You have to come with me. I want to show you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a secret. We're leaving in an hour."

"Is it outside Sanctuary?"

"Yes, it is," Shal turned to Adam. "I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Wait, wait, wait…I don't like that you're running of like that after what happened to you."

"Don't worry Adam. If you let me do this, I promise that you can keep me in your lab for all the scans and tests you need."

Adam sighted, "I guess I don't really have a choice."

"No, you don't," Shal turned and left a confused Adam and a questioning Emma. She had to smile at how smooth that had gone. If only the rest of her plan worked, this could be the best day of her life…

-

AN: Maybe this was a boring chapter, I don't know. Anyway R R…I'm already working with the next chapter when this one is out so there will soon be more….

Oh, thanks to huntress for the nice reviews. You really make me wanna write


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I have gotten some reviews on the fact that I jump a lot. That is because this happens over a longer time, not just in a few days.

-

Emma turned to Adam.

"She seems to be a little different don't you think?"

"Yes, but only with certain things, like when she is around you."

"Maybe it's because I was there when that guy did whatever he did to her?"

"Yeah, maybe." Anyway, I want you to keep an eye on her when you two leave is that clear?"

"Yes Adam, I will." She turned to leave.

"Oh Emma, I need you to go find Jesse and give him a description of the guy."

"Sure."

"And tell Jesse to find as much as possible about this guy ASAP, okay?"

"Okay."

-

"Hey, Adam. I've downloaded everything I can find on our mystery guy, he's name is Michael Decking. I couldn't find anything about his mutant power though."

"Okay, did you find any address?"

"Just an old one. He suddenly seemed to disappear a few years ago."

"Right. Take with you Brennan and go to his old address, see if you can find something that could tell us where he is now. I need him so I can find out what happened to Shalimar."

"I'm on it. Where is Shalimar anyway?"

"She is out with Emma."

"Are they out partying while we have to work?"

"No, Shalimar wanted to show something to Emma. She wouldn't tell anyone what it was."

"We could just track they're com links?"

"No, I want you to get going because we need to find this guy pronto, you understand me?"

"Yes Adam."

-

"So…Where are you taking me Shal?"

"I figured we could use some time alone, you know, girltime, without the boys constantly around."

"So you dragged me out of Sanctuary because you wanted to party?"

"No, I dragged you out here so we could relax and have a private dinner."

"Okay," Emma smiled but couldn't help thinking that something just wasn't right. Shalimar had acted strange around her, but she hadn't really thought about it until Adam mentioned it. She would probably find out tonight though.

-

Shal and Emma had had a great time being without the guys. They had talked about anything and everything, and Emma had totally forgotten about her concerns for the older woman. In fact, Shal had seemed happier than she had in a long time.

They were back at Sanctuary and inside Emma's room. They were both standing, Shal right next to her, and Emma felt a little awkward.

"So, did you have a good time?" Shal asked nervous.

"Yeah, it was great."

"Good." Shal's hand moved reassuringly up and down her arm.

"I'll let you go to bed then." She leant over and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. When she left Emma barely noticed that Shal was slightly blushing.

"That's it," Emma thought. "Something weird is definitely going on. I have to talk to Adam."

She moved over to the door and opened it quickly. She collided with Shalimar who stood right outside her door, looking like she was just about to knock.

"Shalimar, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered fast.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can." The kiss was quick. It all happened so fast that Emma wasn't really sure if it had happened at all. They stood there for a while. Emma looked at Shalimar with a mixture of confusion and shock, not able to speak. Apparently that was not the reaction Shalimar had wanted because she spun around quickly and hurried off.

Finally Emma managed to pull herself together and started walking towards the lab. This only strengthened her theory about something not being right.

-

"Adam?"

"Hi Emma, how are you feeling?"

"Confused. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Something is wrong with Shalimar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this guy-"

"His name is Michael."

"This Michael did something to Shalimar. I think he has her under control or in an illusion, I'm not sure. Maybe he gave her a toxin or something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she's been acting strange around me. As if she's…you know…" Emma was starting to blush.

"Like if she's what? Overprotective?"

"No, as if she is, uh, in love with me."

"So what are you saying; that this Michael put some sort of love spell on her?"

"Yes, I mean that would explain the way she's been acting."

"And how exactly has she been acting?"

"You know, like a person who is in love." Emma had to look away from Adam.

"I'm glad you told me. Brennan and Jesse have been trying to find this guy all night. If we find him I'm sure we'll know everything we need to know."

"Don't tell the guys okay?"

"Of course not. I suggest you try to get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight Emma."

"Oh, and thanks for not thinking that what I told you was stupid."

"Did you think I would believe that?"

"I don't know. I'll see you tomorrow."

-

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked into the main room and saw Brennan and Jesse talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She yawned. Last night had been mostly spent reading a book.

"Hi. We were just talking about this mutant Michael we tried to find half of the evening."

"Did you find him?"

"No, but we have a good lead. We're heading out again in a little while. Hopefully we'll bring him with us back."

Brennan had a sly smile covering his face when he asked: So, did you two ladies have a good time yesterday?"

She smiled back. "Yes, we did. It was lovely to not have to listen to you two guys constantly babbling and chatting about silly boy stuff."

"By the way, have any of you seen Shalimar today?"

"No. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just wanna talk to her."

Just then Adam walked in with Shalimar following. Emma looked at Shalimar and saw that she obviously hadn't been sleeping much either, but she still thought she looked beautiful.

_Whoa, beautiful? Don't start to think that way, Emma. It's just Shalimar's emotions affecting you. She's your friend and she's under a love spell._

"Okay, I want all of you, except Shalimar, to go out looking for this Michael."

"Hey hold on. I'm not staying back here at Sanctuary. I'm going."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm good at investigating and if anything should happen I'm a strong fighter."

"She's right Adam," Brennan said.

"Fine, you'll all go. I want this guy back here so I can figure out a way to cure what he did to you Shal."

"Jesse and Brennan broke in. "Wait, wait, wait, he did something to her? What did he do?"

"It's nothing dangerous. I just want him back here so we can find out more about this guy, okay?"

The guys were about to protest, but Emma broke in:" It's fine Adam. We'll leave now."

-

When the team got inside the Double Helix, Emma noticed that Shalimar sat away from her and on the whole flight she didn't as much as look her way.

This really worried Emma because they needed to work as a whole team and if this is how she and Shalimar would be around each other it wasn't going to work; both considering work and private. Shalimar was her best friend and she didn't want them to fight. It would all probably go away when they got Shalimar back to normal. Fear suddenly struck Emma. What if they couldn't get Shalimar back to normal?

"Okay, we're here," Jesse said, cutting in on Emma's thoughts. Emma gave him an innocent smile, but was glad he had interrupted because she was driving herself insane with all the thinking and what ifs.

-

When they were inside the bar, they split up, each walking in separate directions. Emma searched telempathically through the crowd trying to find the guy, but she only felt the normal feelings in a bar. She had to slow down because of all the emotions she had opened up for and almost jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and locked eyes with Shalimar.

"Shal, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Why aren't you looking for Michael?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Is this really the best timing? We are supposed to find the guy who did this to you."

"Did what, Em? Why haven't anybody told me what he did to me?"

"Eh, I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Well, he gave you some kind of toxin or something that works as, eh, kinda as a love spell."

Shal laughed. "A love spell?" Emma was trying to hide that her cheeks were starting to feel very warm. She saw Shalimar still smiling before she realized that Emma was being serious. Emma didn't know how to interpret the expression on Shal's face. "What are you trying to say, Em?"

"I'm saying that you're under a love spell that makes you think and feel stuff that isn't real."

"So you're saying-" Shal stepped closer towards Emma. "-that what I feel for you isn't real?"

Emma was blushing, but her body wouldn't move away when Shalimar leaned her chin against Emma's, starting to talk into her ear. Emma could feel Shalimar's breath as she spoke.

"So you're trying to say that my interest in you is because I'm under a spell? That the excitement I'm feeling is not real?"

Emma had to swallow hard, her body frozen in place. Unintentionally she felt her body becoming warm and her stomach tied itself.

"Yes, yes, that's what I'm saying." Her breathing was starting to get slightly uneven.

"Okay," was all Shalimar answered before kissing Emma on the chin, her lips lingering there for a while, telling Emma that it wasn't just a friendly kiss. That wasn't what Emma noticed though. It was the tone in Shal's voice, a tone that told Emma that this was far from over. What scared her even more than the kiss and the tone in Shal's voice was how her body was acting. She knew what this feeling was and that worried her. She just prayed to God that they would find this Michael very soon so he could turn Shalimar back to normal, before either one of them did something they would regret.

They were interrupted by a man running past them with Brennan and Jesse following.

-

AN: What do you think about the chapter? Sorry for the waiting, but I've been busy and have been at a loss of inspiration…


	6. Chapter 6

Emma didn't react immediately, but she felt a hand taking her arm and managed to pull herself together as Shalimar started to run, pulling Emma with her. They ran outside and followed Brennan and Jesse into an alley. When Brennan saw that they were alone he threw an electrical charge at the man who fell to the ground. Brennan reached him first.

"Man, he's a pussy. I didn't even hit him hard."

As he said that, Michael turned his head toward Brennan and sent him a beam. Jesse came to his rescue and knocked the man out.

"Bren, are you okay?"

Brennan just looked at him. "Bren, are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah man, I'm fine."

Emma and Shalimar had reached them, Shalimar checking if Michael were out for good this time. Emma looked at Brennan. "Oh no," she said with a mixture of concern and humour. "We need to get him back fast."

"Why, what's wrong?" Jesse said with fear in his eyes.

"He is under a love spell and I think he has fallen for you."

"Me?"

"It's complicated. We need to get everyone home now. Jesse help Shalimar with Michael and I'll take care of Brennan."

As Jesse turned to help Shalimar Emma let out a low laugh thinking that this situation could have been rather amusing, but she pulled herself together, knowing that none of the guys would find it very funny.

-

When they got back to Sanctuary they moved Michael to the lab where Adam was waiting.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked when he saw that the guy was knocked out.

Emma looked at the others, but Brennan was busy looking at Jesse, Shalimar was looking at her and Jesse looked like he didn't understand anything so Emma decided to take the charge.

"Brennan was hit by a beam from Michael and he saw Jesse."

Adam nodded understanding, but Jesse didn't understand a thing.

"What is going on here?" he said with an even more confused look if that was possible.

Both Emma and Adam looked at Jesse before Adam spoke up.

"Michael has the power to cast some sort of love spell and he did that on Shalimar and now Brennan. This spell works on the first person they see and they get so lost in this person that they would do anything for them. Brennan looked at you and Shalimar looked at Emma so now we are going to try to turn them back by using Michael."

Jesse still looked confused, but Adam turned to Shalimar.

"Shalimar, I need you to watch over Michael and let me know when he wakes up…Shalimar."

"Is Emma staying too?"

"No, I need to talk to her and prepare some stuff before Michael wakes up."

"Then I'm not staying."

Emma had turned towards Shalimar and looked into her eyes. She raised her hands and took a hold of Shalimar's face so she was sure Shalimar paid attention.

"Shal, I need you to watch him okay? If you don't watch him, I could get hurt and you don't want that do you?"

"No," she answered almost panic with fear in her eyes.

"Then you must stay here and guard Michael and let Adam and I know when he wakes up."

"Okay."

"And you must watch him closely all the time."

"I will."

"Good."

Emma turned to Adam who gave a sign to get everyone except Shalimar and Michael out of the room.

When they got outside the lab, Adam told Jesse to keep an eye on Brennan and then started walking with Emma so they could talk.

"How has she been?"

"She's been very…forward. She is definitely not herself, but you saw how she was acting in the lab."

"Yeah, it worries me a little. But it was right what you said and did because right now I think that's the only way to get to her even though it's the same as exploiting someone."

"I don't like it Adam. This could influence our relationship and we don't know how she's gonna act after this and what if we can't turn her back to normal?"

"I really hope we can or else we'll have a serious problem, especially for you."

They were interrupted by a voice. "Adam, Emma, he's awake."

"Good, Shalimar. Stay there and keep an eye on him. We're on our way."

-


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is a little short chapter, but I thought it was a nice place to stop…Don't worry, the next chapter will soon be up. Assuming anybody wants it?

-

When they got to the lab they saw that Michael was struggling to get free from the chair he was tied to. Shalimar completely ignored Adam and walked over to Emma.

"You're okay," she said with a smile.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm-"

She was cut of by Shalimar giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Shalimar, what are you doing?"

Adam had turned at Emma's question.

"I was just so happy that you were okay so I thought you deserved a kiss."

Emma had started blushing and she looked at Adam who seemed just as surprised as she was and she started blushing even more.

"Shal, you can't do that."

She quickly walked out of the lab over to her room and closed the door, leaving an insecure and hurt Shalimar.

She had barely managed to lie down on her bed before someone knocked carefully at the door, and she knew that it was Shalimar.

"I really just wanna be alone right now." Damn it, she had forgotten to lock the door. Not that it mattered anyway, because Shalimar would probably find a way in.

She heard the door open, but didn't care to look who it was. She heard steps and found two hands laying down on her shoulder and someone leaning into her.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm really sorry. It's just that you mean so much to me."

Emma smiled and turned around, locking eyes with Shalimar.

"You don't really mean that Shal, you're under a spell, can't you see that?"

"Okay, so I might be under a spell, but I don't think it's the kind of spell you think it is. I know how I feel about you and it will never change."

"It will change Shalimar. As soon as Adam gets you back to normal you'll be thankful that nothing more happened between us."

"Don't say that Emma. Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you, but as a friend. It could never work between us and if you think about it you would know that too."

"I have been thinking about it and no matter how much I think I still know that it's you I wanna be with."

Emma was running out of excuses and reasons and was starting to get desperate.

"Shal, just think. Don't you remember how you and Brennan always used to make each other jealous? You had a connection with him."

"Exactly, I had a connection with him, but I had and have a connection with you and you can't deny that."

Shalimar was moving her face closer and Emma was almost panicking because she knew this shouldn't happen, but partially wanted it to.

"Shalimar, this really isn't a good idea."

"I think it's a perfect idea."

Before Emma could protest any further, Shalimar had captured her lips with her own. Shalimar noticed that Emma wasn't responding, but also noticed that she wasn't pulling away so she kept kissing her and slowly Emma responded. The kiss wasn't forceful or hungry, it was more hesitant, but after a while it deepened and Shal let her tongue move into Emma's mouth to deepen the kiss even more. She slowly moved more and more over Emma's body, feeling how rigid she was and just when she was fully on top of her and felt the psionic starting to relax a little more, a voice broke their starting passion.

"Emma, are you alright?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I like this chapter because it shows how stupid and selfish Brennan can be…It's just little mean me who wants to crush every tiny thing between Brennan and Shalimar because she belongs to Emma

-

Emma pushed Shalimar away as if she had been burned.

"Emma I was worried about you because you ran off. Where is Shalimar?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Eh, I'm fine Adam and Shalimar is here with me. What's the status with Michael?"

"Oh yes, I have some news for you. Do you want the good or the bad first?"

"The good news first please."

"Okay, the good news is that Michael has already turned Brennan back to normal."

"And the bad?"

"He refuses to change Shalimar back and he says it might be too late anyway."

"What?"

"I want you to relax Emma. I have already started to work on an antidote taken from his blood, but I don't know if it's gonna work or how long time it's gonna take. For now I want you to stay put and watch Shalimar for me."

Emma sighed. "Ok, Adam, but please hurry."

"I'm working as fast as I can."

Emma looked at Shalimar who had started to crawl back over her, but Emma pushed her carefully away and sat up.

"We can't do this Shalimar. I have already let it go way too far."

"Come on Emma. What are you so afraid of? I'm not gonna hurt you or-"

"It's nothing like that Shal, but you're under a spell and when you get back to normal you will be angry for that I let something like this happen."

Shalimar moved her head closer to Emma's.

"I promise you Emma that I am not going to be angry because you are so beautiful."

Shalimar was leaning in again and Emma almost gave in, but right before Shalimar's lips touched her own she pushed Shalimar back and got up from the bed.

"I told you no Shal. Why can't you respect me enough to listen?"

"Emma, I do respect you it's just-"

"It's just nothing Shal. Stop what you're doing and come back when you're normal."

Emma walked out angry and confused and didn't know where to go so she went to find Brennan and Jesse.

"What's up guys?"

"We're desperately trying to find info about Michael, but it's like he doesn't exist and Adam needs to know more about his powers."

"Maybe I should ask Adam if I should use my abilities on him."

"Good idea."

"And guys. If Shalimar shows up I would be glad if you could try to stall her and look after her because I need a break."

"Don't worry Emma, we'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

-

"Hi Adam. Are you any closer to a cure?"

"I'm still working, but Michael isn't exactly co-operative so it will take some time."

"Maybe I could help, you know, give him a little boost?"

"Good idea. But I want you out of here as soon as you've done that."

"I would rather stay here and help you."

"Emma, listen to me. The best thing you can do is to leave me alone and look after Shalimar."

Emma let out a short and disappointed sigh. "Okay."

Emma prepared herself for the task, but just as she was about to send Michael a beam she was distracted by a lot of loud noises.

"Oh great," Emma said before sending the man a beam. "I better get out there."

She hurried out of the lab and just as she was about to round a corner Shalimar bumped into her.

"Whoa, relax Shal."

She looked at Shalimar who seemed very angry.

"Why do you do that to me huh? Run out on me like that and then tell the boys to keep me away from you. If you have problems with me you could just say it right to my face."

"Shal honey, I don't have any problems with you it's just that I needed to do something for Adam and I expected you to manage on your own for a little while."

At those words all the anger Shalimar had had seemed to disappear and she smiled a shy smile instead and moved closer to Emma.

"I was just afraid that you didn't like me because I like you very much and I don't want you to hate me."

Shalimar said it so low that Emma had to concentrate to hear it, but it wasn't so hard considering that Shalimar was coming closer and closer.

Shalimar was standing very close now and she lifted her head, looking deep into Emma's eyes and Emma felt and saw the love. In that moment she forgot that Shalimar was under a spell and she leaned down to kiss her at the same time as Shalimar was moving to kiss her. When their lips met it felt perfect and it was at that moment Emma realized that she was really falling for Shalimar. It seemed perfect.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

The kiss abruptly ended as Emma looked up and saw Brennan and Jesse staring in disbelief.

"Uh, we were, we were just, I was…"

Brennan had apparently gotten over the shock because his face turned almost angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you using her while she's under the spell?"

"No, I wasn't, I was just-"

"I really had expected more from you Emma. And why the hell are you interested in her anyway? I'm the one into her, have you forgotten about that?"

"No Brennan, I know you're into her and I'm not interested and it was all just a misunderstanding. I swear"

She felt how tears filled her eyes and she ran past them into her room and locked the door before she threw herself in the bed crying.

-


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ideas, meanings and everything else is more than wanted…

Oh, I have a question. Do you think it should end good or bad? Good means that Emma and Shal get together and bad means that they don't. I really need to know because right now I could go both directions and I'm not sure what I want so I was hoping I could hear what you want…Please…

-

Shalimar turned to Brennan, her eyes flashing yellow.

"How could you do that?"

"Shal, I think it's about time that you understand this isn't real and you'll probably thank me when this is all over." Brennan tried to lay his hand on her arm, but she pulled away.

"Emma have already told me several times that this isn't real, but it feels real enough to me and you can't seriously expect me to thank you for ruining the best chance I had with her. You just have to face the fact that it's not all about you."

She tried to walk after Emma, but Brennan moved in front of her.

"And I think you need to realize that this isn't all about you either."

"Get out of my way." She pushed him aside, but he grabbed her arm.

"Shal wait I-"was all he managed to say before Shalimar's other arm threw him a punch that sent him flying backwards.

She turned and flashed her eyes at him again. "I told you to get out of the way."

She then continued to Emma's door.

-

Adam had stopped what he was doing when he heard all the noises and he had been watching the whole scene. Now he turned back to continue where he left of with a worried sigh. He seriously needed to get this cure done. At least Emma's boost had helped him find out some more about how the love spell worked and he didn't think it should take too long time before he had figured out the right cure. Then he suddenly thought of something he hadn't thought of before. Emma could just use a psionic blast and make Michael turn Shalimar back.

He hurried out of the lab and over to Emma's door. When he got there Shalimar was already trying to get Emma to open the door, but without success.

"Emma, Emma, I need to talk to you. I think I can turn Shalimar back, but I need your help and we need to do it ASAP."

He heard footsteps inside, but nobody opened the door.

"Emma, come on, we have to hurry. Please come out."

He heard the door being unlocked and an eye peeked out from behind it.

"Emma, come on. I thought you wanted Shalimar to get back to normal?"

"Maybe we should wait a little longer, I'm not feeling so good."

"No, we have to do it now or Michael might be right when he said that it's getting too late."

"Fine, I'll be there in a sec."

She was about to close the door again, but Shalimar hurried to open it, tired of standing outside while the love of her life was standing inside, hurting and crying.

Shalimar gave Emma a close hug and refused to let go.

"I'm so sorry Emma," she said while she nuzzled into Emma's neck.

"It's okay Shal, really. Let's just get to the lab and give you back your normal self shall we?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I can wait." Shalimar was still holding her tight.

"I'm sure. Let's go."

As the two girls walked out of the room and past Adam, he had to smile. No matter what, these two girls were always looking after each other.

-

They were now preparing in the lab, getting ready to start the "mission."

Adam had told the guys over the Comlink what they were doing and had refused them to participate. He had actually told them to stay away, which slightly surprised Emma even though she was happy for it after their incident earlier.

Emma stood beside Michael while Shalimar was placed in front of him.

Emma looked at Adam, who nodded and then over to Shalimar.

"Are you ready?"

"Always."

"Okay then, let's get started."

She looked back at Michael and took a deep breath.

"Emma."

"Mmmm." She said, but didn't turn towards Shalimar.

"I love you, you know."

That made her turn towards Shalimar and she couldn't help but smile.

"I know."

The blast formed and she quickly turned her head, shooting Michael with it.

Michael immediately connected with Shalimar as Adam and Emma watched to see the reaction. A beam went from Michael to Shalimar and back to Michael and Shalimar fell to the floor as the connection ended.

Both Adam and Emma rushed over to her.

"Shalimar, are you okay?"

Emma had taken a hold of Shalimar's shoulders and she felt how Shal's mind was working to get everything back to place, but she also felt fear and confusion.

"Adam, I think it's working."

Right then Shalimar looked up and looked at then both in turn, still confused.

"It's okay, Shalimar. Everything will be okay, just give it some time."

Emma gave her a quick, shy hug and rose.

"Where are you going?" both Adam and Shalimar said, Shalimar surprising everyone.

She looked at Adam. "I'm gonna get some rest and let you two work things out. You'll probably make tests to see if she's normal and Shalimar needs to relax and regain her bearings."

With that she walked out of the lab before anyone could reply or follow her.

-


	10. Chapter 10

Emma paced restlessly back and forth in her room.

God how she hoped Shalimar was back to normal. Or did she? What if Shalimar became angry with her because of what had happened? But what exactly had happened between them? Maybe it could all be like it was before the incident? No, it couldn't because Brennan was furious with her.

She felt how it started to sting in her eyes.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? If she only could have been normal and had a normal life she wouldn't have these problems. What if the team never got over what had happened? Would she be forced to leave because Adam thought it was better to loose one person than to lose several? Or would he do something to her? She knew that Adam saw her as a very dangerous weapon if she got into the wrong persons hands. Would he put her in stasis or make her disappear?

She felt how the first tear slowly moved down her chin followed by another and another until her whole body was shaking and she had to concentrate on breathing. Tears fell freely, not having the energy to try fighting them.

Shalimar would probably never talk to her again and even if she did it wouldn't be the same as before because she knew what had happened. But what if she didn't remember? Then everything would be normal, at least between them. No, she couldn't live with that. You can't build your life on lies and she didn't want to deal with having to keep it a secret from Shalimar when she meant so much to her. She knew she had to deal with this sooner or later and it would be best to just get it over with. She was going to deal with this one way or the other, but it would be no lies coming from her. Not when she knew how important it was to trust people and especially within the team.

-

"Your scans seem to be fine, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and embarrassed and confused."

"So you remember everything that has happened?"

"Yeah, but it's better than to not remember anything."

Adam noticed that she seemed to be thinking about other things than their conversation.

"Since the tests say you're fine, I'll let you go to bed and recover."

"Thanks."

Shalimar got up and walked out without saying anything and didn't even look back. Basically she seemed absent and that worried Adam.

Shalimar was just about to close the bedroom door when Brennan called out for her. She waited and let him go inside with her.

"So how are you feeling Shal? Back to normal?"

"Yeah, at least almost."

"Good because I've missed the normal you and things were getting slightly out of hand. I mean, Emma apparently has some emotional issues and she shouldn't have used you like that and I totally took her for it."

Shalimar felt how she started to get angry with Brennan. She wanted do yell at him and tell him that it wasn't like that and that he was stupid, but she was far too tired.

"I'm really tired now so can I talk to you later please?"

"Ok, take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

When he was out the door, Shalimar let out an angry sigh and took a few deep breaths to try and relax.

God, men could be so stupid sometimes. She knew that Brennan liked her, but he certainly did not own her and Emma had done nothing wrong. She had been pushing her so much that she didn't know what to do. She remembered how much Emma had tried to stop her from kissing her. It had all just been very confusing and that was what their last kiss had been; a confusion.

Shalimar thought of how it felt to be under the spell. She had felt so in love and it had felt so real and she understood why Emma had kissed her. It was because right at that moment Shalimar had said so many nice things to her and from how strong Shalimar had felt in love when she was under the spell, Emma probably felt the emotions coming from her and she knew how much effect that could have on Emma. After all she was a telempath so she relied and depended on which emotions other people radiated.

She really had to talk to Emma, but first she needed rest. She hadn't slept much under the spell, all the feelings she felt for Emma had kept her awake. She couldn't help but smile at all the plans she had made to seduce and please Emma, not to mention how many ways she had thought about how to show Emma that she really loved her.

She laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep, exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma, are you in there?"

"Yes Jesse, what is it?"

"Adam wants to see all of us in the lab."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Damn it, if he wanted to talk to everyone that meant that Brennan would be there and she really wasn't up for a confrontation.

She dragged herself out of the room and into the lab where all three guys were already gathered. As she walked in, Brennan gave her a deadly look, but she chose to ignore it and focus on Adam instead.

"What do you want to talk about Adam?"

"About Shalimar. I've noticed that things have gotten pretty tense around here and I would like to know what's going on."

Jesse looked on everyone with a confused look. "I don't know anything. It's Emma and Brennan you have to talk to so I'll leave you alone to figure things out." He hurried to walk out.

Adam turned to Emma and Brennan who ignored each other and only looked at Adam.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing," they both answered in unison, still refusing to look at each other.

"Clearly there is a problem and I need a team that can work together so I suggest you two work things out."

"Look Adam, you can't expect me to be fine with that Emma is taking advantage of Shalimar when she's weak."

"I'm not. You don't even know what happened, you just jump to conclusions. Why would I take advantage of my best friend?" Emma turned to look at Brennan with fury and gave him a look that could have killed.

"I know what I saw okay." He had started to raise his voice and they both seemed to forget Adam was in the room. Emma responded with raised voice too.

"You saw nothing and you don't understand anything so I'm not gonna stand here and have a stupid conversation with you just because you expect an apology for God knows what. I certainly have nothing to say to you if you can't understand what was going on and if it's anyone I should apologize to, it's Shalimar."

"Well, how could I know that you were into girls?"

"I'm not and that's why I'm telling you you're all wrong. It really hurts that you can't see longer than…than…Just forget it, I'm out of here."

"Can't see longer than what?" he shouted after her, still angry.

"That you can't see beyond your stupid manhood."

He turned to Adam who sighed in despair.

"What the hell did she mean?"

"I think she means that you think with your penis."

"Oh forget about it," Brennan said before leaving in anger.

-

Emma was walking to her room in fury. She couldn't believe how stubborn and narrow-minded Brennan could be sometimes. She didn't notice Shalimar coming out of her room.

"Hey Emma, I-"

"No." She opened the door to her room.

"Emma, what's happened?"

"Leave me alone." And with that she flung the door right in Shalimar's face.

-

"Hey Adam, what the hell happened with Emma?"

"It's good to see that you're up, feeling better I hope?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, she and Brennan had an argument."

"Yeah, I heard. That's what woke me up, but what was it about?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"About when Brennan caught you and Emma kissing. He blames Emma for exploiting you and Emma is angry because apparently Brennan doesn't understand a thing. Care to fill me in?"

"Hmm, I don't really know that much about it. Maybe I should try to talk to them?"

"I think that would be a good idea as long as you don't talk to them together."

"Okay, I'll go find Brennan and talk to him."

She walked out and went to find Brennan. Not because she cared more about him than Emma, but because it would be easier to talk to him right now. The conversation she was going to have with Emma would be much heavier than the one with Brennan…


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I want to apologize to everyone who doesn't like Brennan and Shal together (including myself,) but I have to write some things about them and between them. (Not sure I'm pleased with this chapter so let me know, huh? On second thought, it's not that important, I'd rather know what you think of the next.)

-

Emma was sitting in her room, but the anger had left her. She kinda understood why Brennan reacted the way he did, but it bothered her that Brennan was always so protective of Shalimar. Why couldn't he just see that Shal was doing fine without him?

She suddenly got up.

Shit, she had been pretty nasty to Shalimar because she was angry and now maybe Shalimar thought it was her she had a problem with. She had to find her and apologize for her behaviour.

-

Shalimar found Brennan working out alone.

"Hey."

"Hey Shal. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. You seem to have some problems yourself."

"Yeah, well, I can't just ignore the things that Emma did. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I know, Brennan, but I can take care of myself."

She gave him a hug.

"Of course I know you can take care of yourself," Brennan answered and looked into her eyes.

He found Shalimar so perfect and had missed her normal self so much that he leant down and kissed her. Shalimar was taken by surprise and didn't pull away. Not until she felt the presence of another person. She pulled away and turned to see Emma staring in shock and disbelief.

"Um, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll…I'll just leave you two to whatever you were doing."

"No, Emma wait-" but Emma was already gone.

-

Emma walked with furious steps towards her room.

How could Brennan yell at her when he was no better? And why did she feel sad and hurt when she found them? Was Shalimar already back to normal, because she knew that her own feelings were a mess and had a hard time believing Shalimar's wasn't. But that meant Brennan was using her and hence was worse than herself. Oh, she could kill him right now.

She closed the door, but forgot to lock.

I hate to feel these things. I am not interested in Shalimar, I am not interested in Shalimar…God, I am interested in Shalimar. This is not good. How could she kiss him? This is it, if this is going to continue I either have to tell her and get totally blown off or I have to leave. This is just too many complications and I don't have energy for stupid dilemmas.

She sat down in her bed, just wanting to sulk and blubber and feel sorry for herself.

-

Shalimar started to walk, but was stopped by Brennan.

"Whoa, Shal, where are you going?"

"I have to talk to her."

"She's probably in her room and isn't going anywhere. I'm sure she can wait."

He pulled her closer.

"Look Brennan, I can't do this right now."

"Why not? Why are you always so concerned about Emma and how she feels and not about how I feel? Is something going on between you two?"

"I do care about how you feel and no there is nothing going on between us. Not you and me and not her and me. I love both you guys and why I care more about how she feels right now is because she has experienced some very confusing and difficult things."

"She doesn't seem that confused to me. As I see it I think she likes you and that's why she reacted so much when she saw us kissing and when I yelled at her."

"Brennan, you don't know a thing okay, so just let it go, sit down and think about everything that has happened and when you have gotten a better understanding of what's going on you can come to my room and talk. Until everyone has calmed down, I'm not talking to a soul about anything."

And with that she left a confused and agitated Brennan and headed for Emma's room.

-

"Emma, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"About everything that has happened since I got under the spell."

"Sorry Shal, I don't feel like talking right now and shouldn't you be somewhere anyway, like in Brennan's arms or something?"

"I need to talk to you Em. Please."

"Fine, the door is open, but I take it you already knew that."

Shalimar carefully walked in and locked the door behind her.

She saw Emma sitting on the bed and walked over to her. She tried to put her hand on her shoulder, but Emma pulled away.

Emma looked at Shalimar and saw the hurt look on her face by what she had just done.

She saw that Shalimar didn't know what to do and Emma felt a sting of guilt.

"Are you going to stand all day or are you going to sit down?" she said in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Sorry, I just…never mind." She sat down beside Emma, making sure it was good with space between them. Emma had to smile at Shalimar's sudden worries about how things she said and did could affect Emma.

"Are you very mad at me?" Shalimar said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Why should I be mad at you?"

"Because everything is so confusing right now and I want to tell you how sorry I am for all the things I put you through."

"Shal, it's not like it was your fault."

"I just want us to be friends again Emma." Emma didn't answer right away.

"Sure." She didn't fool Shalimar. She heard that Emma didn't mean it when she said it, but she didn't want to attack Emma just because things were a little tense between them.

"Good," she said as she stood up. "I need to get some more rest, I'm really tired."

She walked to the door and unlocked it, but didn't walk out.

"I'm not with Brennan, he kissed me and I was taken by surprise. I told him afterwards that I couldn't do it because I had so confusing feelings right now."

"And why exactly is that relevant to me?"

"No, I just felt like telling it to you because when he heard that he became angry with me and accused us of being more than good friends."

She gave Emma a short smile before leaving.

Emma sat with a confused look and tried to figure out what Shalimar had meant by that.

-


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Let me know what ya'll think…Personally I like the last part of this chapter. Sorry, I'll just let you read it. Please enjoy.

-

For the next few days no one on the team really talked to each other. Emma and Brennan were still not friends and didn't share a look. They could be in the same room, but they only talked to everyone else, not each other. Well, actually Emma didn't talk to Shalimar either and every time they would unintentionally touch each other, Emma would quickly pull away.

While Emma worked hard trying to suppress her growing feelings, Shalimar tried to figure out the feelings she had.

Shalimar was strongly confused because she remembered how she had felt for Brennan, but the feelings just weren't there anymore. Every time she saw him she felt nothing, but every time Emma walked into the same room as her, she felt her heartbeat increase and her stomach tied. Whenever she occasionally touched Emma her skin started tingling and she was starting to get worried about this. She thought that these feelings would go away when she wasn't under the spell anymore and even though she didn't nearly feel anything as strong as she had felt then, she still felt something, and she couldn't quite name the feeling. She wasn't ready to open up for what this might be, so she kept ignoring it and Emma kept keeping away from her.

Adam was worried, but no matter how many situations he created to force Emma and Brennan to talk to each other, they never did. They always found a way out of it and he was starting to see how much this affected his team. Both Jesse and Shalimar seemed to get more and more reserved because they never could be with both Brennan and Emma at the same time and it pained them.

He just hoped something would happen soon, because he didn't know what to do to get the team back together.

-

Shalimar was pacing back and forth in her room. Over the last days her body had fully recovered from the events and she was starting to feel trapped inside Sanctuary. She felt her body's need of physical activity and all the feelings constantly running through her didn't make it any better.

There was a knock on her door and Brennan walked in.

"Starting to get back to normal I see."

"Yeah, my body is starting to get crazy and in the need of a serious work-out."

"You know, Shal, everything has been so tense these last days and I'm getting tired of it."

"Maybe you should talk to Emma?"

"No. I don't think I owe her any apology."

"Well, it's not like she really owes you one either."

"I think you could use some time out of Sanctuary. You and I could go together, you know, eat dinner and stuff."

"I'd really love to Brennan, but I don't really feel like going out."

"You mean you don't want to go out with me."

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"That's exactly what you're saying. I just wish you never went out on that mission with Emma."

"Are you blaming her for that too?"

"I don't know. All I know is that things were better before and I would give a lot to make it that way again."

"Then you'll have to start by talking to Emma."

"Sorry, I don't feel like it." He walked out and slammed the door a little harder than he had attended to.

Shalimar let out a sigh and started pacing again, but stopped as her senses picked up a familiar smell.

"Emma?" she said loud. She heard footsteps and ran to the door.

"Emma, wait." Emma turned to a running feral who didn't have time to stop completely and bumped into her.

I'm sorry-"they said at the same time.

Both women started laughing, but soon became serious again.

"Em, I wanna talk to you."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Shalimar laid a finger over her lips.

"Please, I really need to talk to you…In my room."

"Okay."

Inside Shalimar's room, she gestured for Emma to sit down on the bed before turning to lock the door.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I just don't want anyone to disturb us. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you, there's just a few things I need to know about you and me."

"Yeah, that was kinda what I didn't want to hear."

Shalimar sat down closely next to Emma and took one of her hands.

"Look Em, in case you haven't noticed things aren't very cosy in Sanctuary right now. It really hurts me to know that I'm the reason for all this."

"Shal, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, because if I had stayed better on guard, I would never have been exposed of Michael's powers and then I wouldn't have acted totally wrong around you and then Brennan wouldn't have seen us and we would all be friends."

She saw the hurt face Emma tried to hide at her statement.

"But at the same time I'm kinda glad that it happened because I've realized a few things, but I still have some questions about how I'm feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters I've figured out that I don't have the kind of feelings I thought I had for Brennan."

"Ok."

"And many of the feelings I felt for you when I was under the "spell" hasn't disappeared.

"Shal, where is this going?"

"I just…I was wondering if you could do me a big favour."

"What kind of favour."

Shalimar looked down at Emma's hand and started to play with her fingers, nervous.

"I need to know…I need to know if I have feelings for you or not."

"And I'm supposed to help you with that?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?"

"I need to know what I feel…I want you to kiss me."

Shalimar still hadn't looked away from Emma's hand.

"No." Emma pulled her hand away from Shalimar's, which forced her to look up.

"Emma, I-"

Emma abruptly cut in at the same time as she stood to her feet.

"I can't believe you. You're telling me that you have problems, don't you think I have problems too?"

"Of course, I-"

"And just because you want to know if you feel something or not, you want me to kiss you and use me as a lab rat to test it? Guess what; if you don't know if you feel anything you clearly don't and I'm not gonna let you play with my feelings."

"Emma, it came out wrong, please let me explain."

"No thanks, I know all I need to know, just leave me alone."

Emma was already standing by the door.

"Emma, please-"

"Remember all the times I told you to leave me alone? You never could, but if you don't do it this time, I'm gonna make sure that you do. Does that put things in perspective for you?"

She didn't even wait for an answer, but hurried out of the door, slamming it as hard as she could as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She walked the short way to her own room and slammed that door as well, throwing herself down on the bed. It felt like a thousand volts running through her body and all she wanted to do was disappear, maybe even die.

-

Shalimar sat frozen in her bed, her mind still not quite caught up with her. She started blankly at the door.

"What have I done," she whispered to herself. "What have I done?"

The first tear came slowly, almost fighting its way to break free, but when it did several more fell after, not needing to beg for release.

She let herself fall down on the bed, not able to control the tears and the extreme shaking and loud gasps that her body created. She felt how her heart suddenly felt too heavy to bear and at that moment she opened up for the truth, letting realization take over…she loved Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is a little longer than the others…please R R.

-

Emma sat in her bed with the covers around her. After crying for at least a half hour she had a throbbing headache. She stood up and started walking toward the door. She had made a decision and had to tell Adam about her plans.

-

Shalimar was still lying in bed, for the moment not crying, but the tears came now and then. Every time she thought about Emma and what she had done to her she felt her eyes starting to sting and her heart wasn't feeling any lighter. In fact it seemed heavier every minute. She knew she had really messed things up, but right now she felt like sobbing and lick her own wounds. There was nothing she could do to change what had happened and now Emma would never talk to her again. _Leave me alone. If you don't do it this time, I'll make sure you do._ The words were like etched into her mind and heart and she had no doubts Emma would keep her word. What would they do know? Would Emma leave? Oh God, Emma would probably leave. Emma couldn't leave, not after all this, not when she finally had let her feelings for the psionic come through. Or had she? It occurred to her that Emma probably didn't know how she felt because she had offended Emma before she could tell her. She had to tell Emma, no matter what. She slightly shuddered at the thought of what Emma could do to her, but shoved it away, knowing that this would be her only chance to make things right.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a complete mess, so she went to the bathroom to fix herself and afterwards she headed towards Adam and the lab. She wanted to talk to him first.

-

"Adam, I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong Emma? Are you okay?"

"I want you to be the first to know that I'm leaving the team."

"What? When? Are you sure?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow or the day after I think. It's not just Brennan I'm having problems with, now it's Shalimar too. I can't stand it Adam and I think it's in everyone's best interest if I leave."

"I guess I can't force you to stay, but are you sure? Can't you think about it for a while, I'm sure things can be sorted out."

"No Adam, it's too late for that. I was hoping you could set up a new identity and all other things I need."

"I can get Jesse to have it ready by tomorrow."

"No, I don't want Jesse to know, only you."

"Okay, but I'm strongly advising you to think it through one more time."

"Ok, I will. I'll go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

She left a shocked and sad Adam.

-

"Adam, I need to ask you about something."

"Shalimar. Hi." He sounded tired and a lot older than he actually was.

"Adam what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, what is it?"

"It's Emma."

Shalimar instantly went pale.

"Is she okay, has something happened to her?"

"She…she will be leaving Mutant X."

"What?"

""She said that she couldn't take…That she couldn't take all the problems and especially not when it evolved from being problems with Brennan to being problems with you too."

"When is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

Shalimar turned and walked quickly out of the lab.

"Shalimar –"

I'm okay, I just need to do something."

-

"Emma!" Shalimar was standing outside Emma's door practically pounding on it.

"Emma, open up, I need to talk to you."

Emma didn't move a muscle, hoping that Shalimar would go away.

"Em, if you don't open the door, I'm gonna break it."

Still no answer.

"I'm serious."

She was starting to get very irritated by Emma's immature behaviour and considered breaking down the door, but decided that it could be a good idea to approach this in a better way than shouting threats.

"Emma, I know that you hate me and think I'm a selfish idiot, but I want to explain to you what I meant and if you let me do I'll promise that you'll feel better. Please open the door."

She waited and was about to give up when she heard footsteps and right after the door was being opened.

Shalimar could see that Emma had been crying and it pained her, but she knew she had to focus or she would do the same thing again as she did earlier.

"It's getting late Shal, I need to sleep."

"I know Em, but I can't stand to see you so sad and it makes me sad and I want to apologize for making you feel so hurt and used and I want to make it up to you and –"

"I get it. You wanna come inside instead of letting everyone know our business?"

"Sorry."

She was so unsure about how to act that she remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Please, sit down." Emma said so Shalimar sat down in the bed and went rigid when Emma sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous." Shalimar was looking down, afraid to look at Emma.

"I want to say that I didn't mean what I said to you. It came out wrong and what I said wasn't what I thought. I just don't want you to be hurt because I don't look at you as some lab rat or as a test doll. I respect you more than you know and I want to tell you what I should have said earlier."

Shalimar looked uncertainly into Emma's eyes before continuing.

"What I really want is to kiss you. I think I'm in love with you Emma and I know that you can never forgive the pain and hurt I caused you, but I want you to know that it was a big mistake and it happened because I was so nervous and so afraid of admitting it and if I could do anything to make it up to you I would do it."

Tears had started to fall down her cheeks.

"And I know I was selfish because you have problems too and I never meant to play with or hurt your feelings."

Emma couldn't take it anymore. The intense need of wiping away Shalimar's tears were too big so she leaned over and started to dry them of.

"It's okay Shal."

"No it's not and you probably hate me and I can never be forgiven and –"

"I told you, it's okay. I promise."

She kept whipping away the tears that fell and gave Shalimar a loving smile.

"Can you go back to the part where you was talking about that you wanted to kiss me?"

Shalimar looked at her and saw the smile covering her features. She smiled back weakly before leaning over and planted a short, soft kiss on Emma's beautiful lips. The next kiss was longer, but still soft and they were both devouring the moment. When Emma pulled back, Shalimar's eyes remained closed.

"Is this a dream?" Shalimar whispered.

"No, it's real," Emma whispered back before kissing her again, this time deeper, letting her tongue move over Shal's lips and move inside her mouth to taste her properly. Their tongues danced gently, remaining the kissing until they felt a growing need for oxygen. When they separated they locked eyes and their eyes were literally glowing, both not quite collected after what had just been shared between them.

Emma gave Shalimar an uncertain smile and Shalimar smiled back widely, but then her face suddenly turned serious.

"I don't want you to leave Emma."

"How did you know I was going to leave?"

"Adam told me. Well, actually I forced him. The point is that I can't live without you Em, I need you here with me."

Emma had gotten a serious face too.

"I don't know if I can stay Shal. I have so many complications with Brennan."

"But what about the rest of the team? We need you…I need you…but I need Adam and Jesse too. Please don't make me choose between you and them."

"Brennan loves you Shalimar. How do you think he's gonna react if he finds out we're together?"

"He doesn't need to know, nobody needs to know."

"I need people to know Shal. I don't have the strength to keep it a secret. I don't want only a half relationship and I can't hide that I love you."

As Emma said that Shalimar's eyes widened.

"You really love me?"

"Of course I do and I want everyone to know how much you mean to me."

"I want everyone to know how much you mean to me too." She leaned forward and gave her a short kiss. "Brennan are just gonna have to accept us when we tell him. He's a grown man and can probably handle it."

She looked at Emma with an expression full of love and respect and Emma couldn't help but smile as she looked how beautiful and determined the feral was.

"Do you want to tell them now?" Shal asked with a half smile.

"It's late, let's tell them tomorrow. I need some sleep."

Shalimar got up from the bed and slowly started walking towards the door.

"Shal, can't you stay? I mean, can you sleep with me, I don't wanna be alone."

"Ok, I'm just gonna get my nightclothes."

She hurried out, grabbed some clothes and almost ran back. When she got to Emma's room she peeked inside and saw Emma changing into her own nightclothes and she was slightly disappointed that Emma had already changed into some pants, but couldn't help smile when she saw that Emma was naked on her upper body. She leaned further in to get a better view and felt how her heart started beating faster as she thought about what it would be like if Emma turned around so she could get a better look at her forms.

"Shal?"

She was startled at Emma's voice and quickly moved back fully into the hall. She started blushing at the same time as her stomach tied in fear. She was afraid that this would ruin everything because she had spied at Emma and therefore invaded her privacy.

Emma fully opened the door to eye a blushing and shameful feral. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Shalimar always looked childish when she was caught doing something she shouldn't have done.

Emma smiled at her. "Why didn't you just come in?"

"I, I wasn't spying on you, I just…"

"It's okay, let's get to bed, I'm exhausted."

She took Shalimar's hand and led her to the bed.

Once in bed, Emma laid herself close to Shalimar, taking Shal's hand in her own, and snuggled up against her arm. Soon enough Emma fell to sleep and Shalimar looked at her for a while before falling asleep herself, both women tired of all the stress over the last few days.

-


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully this will be worth it…

-----

Emma slowly opened her eyes and turned in her bed as silently as she could so she could get a better look at the feral that was still sleeping. She bent over and placed a soft kiss on Shalimar's cheek.

"Good morning."

Shalimar just yawned as an answer and Emma let out a low giggle.

"I thought ferals got up early? Don't you usually train at this time?"

"Mmmm," Shalimar opened her eyes. "Normally I do, but these last few days have been very exhausting and I felt so calm when I was lying next to you." She smiled and locked eyes with Emma.

"Charmer," Emma said and shoved her playfully in the arm, unable to keep the grin of her face.

"You remember what we're supposed to do today right?"

Shalimar carefully sat up.

"Maybe we should wait a little while, I mean, we got together yesterday and don't really know if this is serious."

She saw the hurt look in Emma's eyes and face and quickly added an explanation.

"It's not that I don't think it's serious, it's just that I think we could need some time to adjust to all this before we tell them everything."

The sad expression in Emma's face was gone, but she still saw it in her eyes.

"I need to adjust to it Emma. You can't just expect me to be comfortable with it immediately. First I've been under a spell that made me think that I love you and now I find out that it's true and then you want me to let everyone know it right away when I'm not even sure what has happened myself. Please try to understand."

"I just don't want us to wait too long, because if we're together in secret Brennan's gonna feel embarrassed and fooled. And not just him, but Adam and Jesse will too."

"I promise that we will tell them in a few days. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Okay, but no more than a few days."

She gave Shalimar a quick kiss on the lips and walked to the bathroom.

-----

A few days had passed and Emma had noticed that Shalimar had avoided her as much as possible. Even though she knew Shalimar was just worried because they had to tell the other team members, it hurt that she didn't want to be alone with Emma. Whenever Emma tried to get Shalimar for herself, the feral would find a way around it and Emma was starting to question if Shalimar even wanted to be with her.

Emma sat in her room after another failed attempt to get Shalimar's attention and couldn't help getting tears in her eyes as she thought about this.

A soft knock could be heard from the door and she hurried to try and remove the tears that had yet to spill from her eyes.

"Just hold on a sec," she said trying to keep her voice from breaking.

She stood up and looked herself over in the mirror before she walked towards the door.

When she reached it she took a deep breath before opening it.

She was met by Shalimar who held out a single oxeye daisy.

Emma took the flower and looked at Shalimar with questioning eyes.

"I want to say that I'm really sorry for the way I have treated you the past few days."

"Okay." Emma continued to stare at the feral.

"Um, can I come in or do I have to stand out here and explain why I've been a bitch?"

For a second Emma was tempted to say that the blonde would have to explain it from where they stood, but she decided against it. She knew she never could be really angry at Shalimar, so she moved aside and motioned for the feral to come inside.

As the blonde walked past her, Emma closed the door and turned around.

Shalimar was looking at the ground and the brunette could sense how nervous Shalimar was, and that made the psionic nervous herself.

"Okay, the thing is that I've been avoiding you because of the fact that we have to tell everyone and that freaked me out." Shalimar took a deep breath before continuing. "But I've been thinking a lot about this and I've come to the conclusion that I really like you and think we have a future together and therefore it will be right to be open about it 'cause that way I don't have to hide that I'm in love with you."

Shalimar looked up at Emma who just stared blankly at her.

"Right, I'll let you think about it." Shalimar said, feeling her heart drop at the confused and emotionless expression the psionic had.

She started moving past Emma.

Just as Shalimar reached the door, Emma shook herself out of her daze and turned to the feral.

"Shalimar wait."

The blonde turned slowly around and saw the warm smile on Emma's lips.

"You talked so fast that I had to repeat it to follow, I'm sorry."

"Does that smile mean you forgive me?" Shalimar said hopefully.

"Well, I guess I can manage to forgive you since you just admitted you're in love with me. As long as you promise to not avoid me again because of something like this."

"I promise."

"Good." Emma walked closer to the feral.

"And just for the record," Emma said as she leaned closer and closer to Shalimar. "I'm in love with you too."

They both smiled widely at each other before they met in a soft kiss.

It started out innocent, but soon Shalimar let her tongue run over Emma's bottom lip before she sucked lightly at it. Emma answered by opening her mouth more to let their tongues meet.

They explored each other mouths for a while before breaking apart for heavily needed air.

"God, I've missed those lips," Shalimar said softly, followed by a giggle.

"It's only been a few days Shal," Emma giggled back.

"And that was too damn long." She placed her lips on Emma's, tasting her one more time before pulling slightly away. "You want to tell the guys now?"

"Yes, let's get it over with."

-----

Emma and Shalimar had gathered the rest of the team in the main room.

"What is it?" Adam asked concerned when he saw both women's serious faces.

"We have something important to tell all of you," Shalimar said and briefly looked at Brennan, who seemed to be getting where this was going. She looked at Emma who was slightly moving beside her, obviously uncomfortable and nervous, so she cleared her throat and continued.

"The last couple of weeks have been hard and difficult and full of questions for all of us and we think that you guys deserve an explanation of what has happened when I was under the influence of Michael and of what has happened after that between Emma and me."

Brennan had started moving in his chair and Shalimar was starting to get very nervous and uncomfortable with the signs she got from everyone. Brennan was obviously angry and suspicious and , Jesse looked like he didn't have a clue about what was about to happen and Adam looked like he was even more in thoughts and even more serious then usually if that was possible.

Shalimar took a deep breath and took Emma's hand in her own for reassurance.

"I'm not really sure where to start," Shalimar said to everyone.

"Why don't you start with telling us when you two got together?" Brennan said with a harsh voice, making everyone look at him.

"Three and a half days ago," Emma said with a low voice, the first thing she had said since they gathered.

"Wait, you guys are together?" Jesse looked confused at Emma, then at Shalimar.

Shalimar nodded at him.

"That's really great. Here I am getting yelled at for everything I do and you two have secretly been banging around."

"Bren, that's not fair-" Shalimar was cut of by Brennan who had stood to his feet.

"Well, you two haven't been fair to me either and you can't just come here and pretend everything will be fine 'cause it's not.

"Brennan we-"

"Shut up Emma. I knew you were using her. This is low, even for you. I can't believe this. What are you doing to Shalimar huh? Are you using your abilities to control her, to make her believe that she wants to be with you? I knew you were just trying to get in her pants. You're such a dyke." Everyone looked shocked at Brennan and Shalimar started to get angry by his behaviour, especially against Emma.

Emma couldn't help the tears that started streaming down her face.

"Brennan, what the fuck are you doing?" Shalimar said in disbelief as she stood up.

"I'm just telling Emma the truth." He looked over at Emma.

"What's the matter Emma? Can't you take the truth? 'Cause even though you pretend to be all nice and innocent you're really a bitch who only think about yourself."

"That's it Brennan, shut the fuck up." Shalimar shoved him backwards and turned to Emma, but she was already running away.

"Emma wait," Shalimar shouted after her, but she didn't listen.

"Shit," She said as she started running after her, leaving an angry Brennan, a shocked Jesse and a sad Adam.

After a while Adam cleared his throat.

"I should get back to the lab."

"Yeah, and I should head to my room."

"What, are you guys just leaving me?"

Both Jesse and Adam looked at each other. "Yeah," they said in unison.

"Why? You guys have to admit that I was right…right?"

Adam sighed. "Maybe you should get some rest and think about all this."

"What? Are you saying I was wrong?"

"I'm saying that you went out of line because you let your anger get the better part of you."

Brennan turned to Jesse.

"Hey man, you're with me right?"

"It was a little harsh Brennan. I think Adam is right, you should get some rest."

"I can't believe this," Brennan said as he walked of to his room.

----- 


	16. Chapter 16 The End?

"Emma wait, please." Shalimar shouted as she slowly got closer to the psionic who was headed outside. She caught up with her just outside where Emma fell to her knees, still crying and shaking.

Shalimar sat down and embraced her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby, Brennan is just an idiot. Everyone knows nothing of what was said is true. He was just upset and didn't mean it. He'll come around."

"I know." Emma looked at Shalimar. "I just wasn't prepared for what he said or his emotions. Every ones emotions were just too much for me and I couldn't block it out and I freaked. I just got overwhelmed and couldn't handle the strong feelings."

"Anything I can do?"

"I'm fine.

"Okay." Shalimar locked eyes with Emma and they stared at each other.

"You're so beautiful…I love you." The words were merely a whisper, but Emma heard them and smiled.

"I love you too."

"You wanna go back inside?"

"Let's just stay here for a while."

"Okay." Shalimar moved so she had Emma between her legs and then she hugged her from behind, nuzzling her face in the psionics neck.

-----------

Brennan didn't show up outside his room the rest of the night or the next day. Everyone was worried for him, but Emma and Shalimar both refused to talk to him considering he was the one who should come to them and say sorry for the way he acted.

By noon, Jesse had had enough and decided he had to talk to Brennan and see how he was doing.

He knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Surprisingly he found Brennan in bed.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?"

"Like an ass. I think I might have overreacted to the whole thing."

"Well, there's only one thing you can do and that's apologize to Shal and Emma."

"I know, I'm just trying to convince myself that they won't kill me when I see them."

"Trust me. They won't. But I think you should voice your regret now and get it over with."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know what to say."

"Sorry is a good start."

"You're right."

----------

"Hey Shal."

"Brennan! I thought you were in your room, being angry or something."

"I can't be that forever can I? Look, I wanted to apologize to you and talk about all of this."

"Sure, but I'm not the only one you should apologize to. You said some pretty nasty things to both Emma and me."

"I know and I will apologize to Emma too, but I wanted to talk to you first. I guess this all came as a shock to me. Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the way I acted and I hope that you can forgive me."

"Don't worry Brennan, I already have. It's just, you can't exactly decide who you fall for and I really like you, but as much as you don't want to hear it, I love Emma."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, but we're all gonna have to accept it, because my feelings for Emma is not gonna change for a long time."

"I understand. Just…I need to know that you won't feel uncomfortable around me because of this."

"Of course not. As long as you accept that I'm with Emma, everything is fine."

"Just give me a little time and everything will be back to normal."

----------

Brennan knocked on Emma's door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw Emma lying in her bed, reading.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's okay."

Brennan took a deep breath. "I guess I have a lot to apologize for huh? I don't even know where to start."

"Well, if you want me to be nice I'll let you get away with only apologizing for the way you reacted when we told everyone we were together."

Brennan took a chair and dragged it over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a fool and an idiot and the things I said are unforgivable. Truth be told, I don't even know where some of those accusations came from. I was just completely taken of guard and it was my stupid and immature way of dealing with it. To try to hurt you so I wouldn't feel so hurt myself, and for that I'm truly sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say, but if there's anything I can do for you to forgive me, I'll do it. You're one of my best friends Emma and I let you down by acting like a complete asshole so I'll do anything to try to make it right between us again. I mean, if you think you can ever forgive me?"

Of course I forgive you. As long as you're fine with Shal and me being together? You can't decide who you fall for, but I really love Shalimar."

"I know, she said the same thing."

Emma tried to suppress a yawn, but Brennan noticed and got up.

"I'll let you sleep. Is there anything I can do before I go?"

"No, it's fine. You can tell Shal I need her here though."

"Okay, I'll do it right away. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, night."

"Goodnight."

Brennan walked out and a few minutes later Shalimar popped into the room.

"Hey, Brennan said you wanted to talk to me. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you would like to spend the night with me. I'm in the mood for some snuggling."

"Sure," Shalimar jumped onto the bed and Emma gave her a questioning look.

"Shouldn't you get ready?"

"Already have. Didn't you notice I was wearing my Pj's? I was kinda hoping you would ask me to stay."

"Okay, let me just get ready."

A few minutes later Emma lay back down on the bed and the feral snuggled close to her.

"Everything is gonna be fine," she whispered.

"I know." Emma answered securely.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

They both fell asleep, close to each other and feeling at peace for the fist time in a while.

----------

The End.

AN: Unless anyone has specific ideas or something as to how I can continue the story, this is it. Probably a crappy ending, but hey, no one is perfect right?


End file.
